


In a world of my own

by GraceRutherford549



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki, Angst, Broken Thor, Crying Loki, Crying Thor, Depressed Loki, F/M, Fluff, Lonely Loki, Love, Romantic Loki, Sad Loki, Sad Thor, broken loki, depressed Thor, lonely oc, lonely thor, romantic, shy loki, shy oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRutherford549/pseuds/GraceRutherford549
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And though our arms are empty, our hearts know what to do. Every beat of my heart says, <i>I remember you</i>"</p><p>Orenthia, or Ren for short is friends with the trickster demigod, and son of Odin, Loki, and his brother Thor at the age of 8. Meeting in a world that is putty in their hands, they learn to navigate through their lives and learn their strengths and weaknesses. But an irreversible event happens a couple years later that throws their lives into an abyss of sharp turns and walls. Will they be able to conquer the forces at hand, or die in the depths of their heartbreak and sorrow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first ever FanFic so I am sincerely sorry if it's kind of inconsistent and the chapters are short. I will most likely update sporadically but once I get the hang of it it should get more regular. Ummmm... I guess I got the inspiration to write from a friend of mine who just started a couple of one shots and I was like " oh well why don't I join her?". As you can see by the synopsis it is a marvel fanfic, or more specifically a Loki fanfic. But in addition to the MCU I have made a couple of my own characters which will be added into the life of the original characters. Comments are always appreciated and welcome, and I am of course up for constructive criticism because I really do want to improve my writing for the better. Before I go into a little bit of info on the story I just want to say THANK YOU for reading my story! Or at least skimming over what I have got. If you accidentally clicked on this then I'm sorry I have no idea what to say to you, exept that this is pretty awkward... If you have any ideas for where this story might go then make sure to comment! On to the Info...
> 
> Ren is my own created character and I have done my best to develop her as much as I can at this stage. She meets Loki at a young age and they become best friends along with Thor. This does end up as a love story If you haven't already guessed. All of the Marvel Characters of course are their property and I do not own any of them. At the moment it will just be in the POV of LOKI and REN but maybe in the future I will be confident enough to expand...For now I don't have to much vulgar language but I might let it slip here and there, so you have been warned.
> 
> If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!
> 
> P.S. I have also started putting this fic on Quotev so if you see it there don't worry it is mine and I have not copied it.
> 
> sincerely Grace
> 
> * I just want to clarify that this story starts when Loki is 15 and Ren is 13*

**REN POV**

Three weeks. That's how long I have been stuck on this blasted planet. Making my way through dark shadowed alleys and yellow lit streets, trying to keep hidden and out of sight. I had heard that children found on the streets of Midgard could be taken into something called... Foster Care? Honestly, it sounds dreadful. And not being used to this type of life style made it ever the much harder to decide whether I wanted a family, or to take my chances with the sewer rats. 

A dull pain was still left in my chest as I thought about my home, or what I considered home. The way the sun hit the cobble stone streets, and the sweetness in the air. Asgard....my family. And not the typical family most people have. The type that consisted of your bestest friends, the ones you could trust with your life. There was only one person in the 9 realms I considered family and that was the trickster himself. Loki.

I stood at the corner of two streets and looked left and right. Seeing as the streets were practically deserted and no cars rushed past, I figured that it was safe to cross and turn. I made my way to the cluster of buildings in the distance that resembled the " centre " of the city. Small buildings covered the streets with little lights blinking out as the night dove deeper into darkness. After what felt like hours of just walking and seeing the same old things over and over again, I settled down into an inlet between two structures that seemed like it would hide me from the elements that might break into me in the morning. I wasn't quite where I wanted to be but I guess this will have to do.

I knew I wouldn't be able to see the stars but I looked up anyways pretending that I could see all the little orbs winking back at me. In Asgard you could see the universe laid out in front of you like a canvas but here all you could see was smog and a dark, blank sky. A faint memory surfaced to the back of my eye lids and I smiled at the reminder. 

A grassy hill overlooking the asgardian palace and the stars dotting the background.... A hand slipped into my grasp and I gladly let it stay. Green eyes bore holes into mine and the slight crinkle at the tips of his eyes indicated that a smirk had made its way across his face. We didn't say anything but we just looked at the sky and sometimes stole a look from one to the other. It was nice to have some one you could count on to always be there but just as soon as the memory had come it whisked away. 

The glimmer of Loki's eyes remained at the front of my eyes and the way he always seemed to have that piece of mischief always amazed me. I hoped that would never fade out and that he could keep that innocence even though I was not at his side. 

Asgard was light years away and I was stuck on this world with nothing to comfort me except the tears that slid down my freckled cheeks and splashed to the ground. My eyes slowly shut and before I knew it I had softly sobbed myself in to a deep slumber.

**LOKI POV**

My door was still sealed shut, locking me away from everyone I wouldn't, I _couldn't_ deal with. Everyone had endlessly tried to get me out but nothing would work. Not unless they brought me what I wanted most. And so far...not even the hint that she was alive was given to me. It worried me to no end, and the mere thought of her being hurt, or even... no. No, I couldn't think that way. She was alive and well and she had someone looking out for her just as I had.

Her embrace was still a ghost around me. I could still feel her golden brown hair prickle under my chin. Sometimes it would float away and I would completely panic. That presence was what kept me sane, kept me from completely abandoning my life here and rushing after her.

Not even Frigga could get me out of my horrid, broken state. After about a week of being starved out of my room, ( on purpose, by the way ) I stepped outside and looked around to see if anyone was outside my door. Not even a guard stood watch, which surprised me. Maybe they had given up trying to talk and guard me a while ago. I hastily made my way down the slender halls towards the kitchen and abruptly stopped. I took a couple steps back and stared at my reflection in the metallic surface. Though my hair was short it was a matted mess, and my eyes were rimmed red where my tears had once fallen. I was flushed and obviously looked like I hadn't eaten in days -which I really hadn't, I remembered. 

Ren had been my world for what seemed like forever. I couldn't fathom a day without her. And now I had barely gotten through one week, what was I going to do with myself? She had been banished, and now I may never again be able to admire the way she laughed....the way she scrunched her nose when she was angry....the way her presence was always there, ever again. All those little things, all the big ones. It was all just stripped away from me, just like _that_. She had to know that I would always be waiting for her if she ever got back home.

But did she even know the way I felt about her? Would she _ever_ know the way I felt about her?

Perhaps... perhaps one day. One amazing, beautiful, seemingly impossible day. But today was not that day, and it wouldn't be for many days more, for while he lived his life up here in the pretentious comforts of Asgard, she lived hers down at Midgard. Stupid, dumb, terrifying Midgard. And no matter how much he was in denial, Loki knew life wouldn't be the same for both him and Ren for a very, very long time.


	2. Found and Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 here we go! Hope you guys are liking it so far...we really appreciate the hits and sorry its so short but hopefully in the coming chapters it will get longer. Im still trying to get the hang of this fan fiction stuff so be patient with me...Hope you enjoy the chapter!

REN POV

I wake up to the pitter patter of rain on the asphalt streets. It was weird having water falling from the sky because the climate never changed in Asgard therefore it never rained. I had heard about it along with snow when Loki and I read on the other 9 realms in the Palace Library. I always thought it would be refreshing and cool but by the time you are completely drenched from head to toe it feels completely the opposite. 

I get up from my little alcove and make my way toward the city with only a thrown out bundle of paper to shelter me from the shower. I limit myself to the alleys that made a maze through the building walls. By the time I saw the tallest buildings in front of me the sun had already started to show its face. I must have been seen by someone who was suspicious of me because in the distance I could here the blaring noises that signalled I had been discovered. I guess I couldn't complain because I was in a traditional asgardian dress with a weapon at my side. I manoeuvred through the mobs of people but the red and blue flashes reflected off of the nearest building and I finally saw the vehicle and made eye contact with its driver. I sprinted to the street corner but was blocked by the objects swishing past. 

An older man in a uniform opened his door and screamed at me to stop and come willingly but my instincts told me that this could not end in a good way. The pedestrians pushed and pulled at me and I felt like a fish traveling upstream. I tried my hardest to get to a place that was safe from the midgaurdians and their movement but a muscular but wrinkled hand yanked my shoulders and before I could scream he had an arm around my waist and a hand clamped over my mouth. He put metal bracelets around my wrists with a piece of chain connecting them most probably to keep me from escaping. He paused in front of me and opened the other door to the vehicle he was driving before. The word POLICE was etched into the metal which made it stand out amongst the rest of the similar objects which were bland and a multitude of colors and shapes. They must have been the cities guards and protectors.

The man propelled me into a plush seat that was guarded by a grate, I suppose it prevented me from physically harming the man and his colleague. But I didn't have the strength nor the energy to lay a finger on their little insignificant heads. I guess my future had been decided...I was going to their headquarters, I wasn't going to be found in any of their records, and then I would eventually end up with a makeshift family that I didn't want. The sewer rats would be severely disappointed.

LOKI POV

After staring at myself wondering how I had gotten so oblivious to my hygiene I made my way to the kitchen. When I passed someone in the palace halls they would stare at me in disbelief but they didn't dare make eye contact as I moved past. I was met with the sweet smells of the asgardian cooks baking and my stomach rumbled loudly. I quietly stole a roll of warm bread and quickly made my way back out but when I opened the door I bumped into a boy just a little bit taller than myself. Thor....

"Oh brother!" He said in a booming voice with a smile plastered on his thin lips. I rolled my eyes in a very noticeable way and tried to walk past but he blocked my path and continued " I heard you were out of your chambers and I wanted to see if you were up for maybe a little practice with our swords? OR maybe a horse back ride through the town?" I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice how I was completely not interested. I replied in a scratchy voice " Does it in all fairness look like I am at all ready or prepared to go galavanting through the forest with you? Or have a match of childish swords play?" His face twitched and he looked me in the eyes with a twinge of hurt. I did not relinquish my power over him and he moved aside with his head tucked towards his chest and gestured me forward. I walked past with a little pride in my step. But before I could turn the corner I heard him quietly whisper to himself " I just wanted my brother back was all " I dared to take a glance back and a boys eyes stared tear filled back at me. I turned back to my original stance and rounded the corner back to my room.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The door slammed behind me and I took an exasperated breath. How dare Thor try to act like nothing wasn't wrong! How dare he! He was the reason I was in such a terrible state, and he had the gumption to try and continue life as normal? No, he ruined his brotherly relationship with me the day he turned Ren in. 

I started to pace the room and relieve the tension that had built up inside me but nothing would give. The curtains billowed around the opening in the far wall. I don't remember leaving my window open... I swept my eyes over the rest of my room and saw that it was almost completely tidy. My bed was completely made and the pillows were fluffed and the sheets turned down. Everything that was once broken was cleaned up and thrown into the trash. It looked like nothing had happened which was of course not true.

A vase had been reduced to smithereens across the floor, the mirror that stood on my desk had been punched out from pure frustration, even the window had had a fist size hole through the middle where you could clearly see the rest of the asgardian kingdom. I guess someone had cleaned the entire chamber and the window was replaced, the mirror and vase had been replaced and the green sheets looked washed and new. 

The servants had probably seen me walking around and decided that this was the best time to polish the room before I locked myself tight again. But I had no intention of reliving that. I would use my anger and frustration as fuel. My father and Thor had betrayed me and that was definitely not to be tolerated. Our father and brother relationships would never truly be the same again.


	3. The power of a decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect some major Loki sadness in this chapter...

REN POV 

The chair I sat in was very uncomfortable with no cushions or padding to protect my aching body from the wooden structure. I guess they use that specific chair as a punishment all on its own. The men surrounding me wore dark blue uniforms with golden badges that glinted in the light. They carried weapons on belts that looped through their pant hems. When ever one passed me they would look at me with superiority and I would role my eyes and stare at them right back. At some point I hoped that if I stared long enough they would suddenly combust. 

An hour after I had been sat down, the one who had arrested me strutted over and stood in front of me. " okay, so first of all we will need to know your full name and your address if you wouldn't mind gracing us with that information." He started off, my lips turned into a thin line but after I considered my options I replied " My name is Orenthia Vinda and I do not have an address for I have only been on this planet a couple of weeks" he stared at me perplexed and walked to a computer but every couple of seconds he would glance at me as if to make sure I wouldn't magically disappear. 

While he was looking up my name on his database I utter over to him " you won't find me in that screen of yours..." His brown yet tired eyes meet mine and they have a glint of defiance as if he had the power of the world right in front of him. A bing from the screen breaks his eyes away from mine. From the way his face scrunches I can tell he is confused and doesn’t understand the information facing him. I triumphantly smirk at myself as he tries to redo the action he failed at. 

The officer stalks over to me and speaks in a stern voice “ Why aren’t you in the main database? and don’t give me some I ran away from home crap because I know that isn’t the case.” My smirk was still plastered on my face when I replied “ I told you before, Im not from this world and have only survived on this planet a couple weeks.”. The look of disbelief covered his facial features and he must have thought I was delusional. “ Well if your not from this world than prove it.” He countered. I tried to think of some way to show him that I was fully asgardian but every possibility that crossed my mind was quickly wiped clean because it had been taken from me the moment I left Asgard. I couldn’t think of a plausible excuse so I looked at him in defeat “ I can not prove such accusation so you will have to just take me on my word.” . The officer glared at me and retorted “ Well I don’t, so we will have to get your full name into the system and send you off to a foster home”.

It was exactly what I had planned they would do, so it wasn’t a surprise to me. He slowly turned on his heals as if to walk away but turned back around. “ But before I even think of calling anyone we have to get you out of those clothes and into something that won’t make you look like an over grown princess.” I gaped at him and was about to protest but he had already disappeared into one of the far doors in the room.

LOKI POV

That night I started to plan. i headed towards the palace libraries because i have found that is the only place I can think with a clear mind. I search and search through mounds of books and papers and mentally take note of anything that was even remotely important. I needed a way to get to earth and bring Ren back home, but how? My father would eventually find out my motives for using Heimdall’s powers and using the bifrost. Most likely 3 seconds after I am on Midguard he will just bring me back. I won’t even have time to find Ren. It’s hopeless! I start to tap my fingers on my knee as I contemplate my problem. 

A couple hours of silence later I hear a knock at the library door. “ What?” I yell at the door while setting down my current study. A guard silently slinks into the room and mutters “ The mighty king requests your presence in the throne room immediately” he bows his head and returns to his post outside the large wooden doors. I leave all of my research strewn out all over the table and fiercely stomped out of the comfort of the smell of the pages and the sound of a crackling fire in the corner.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

My hands are clasped behind my back as I carefully listen to my father’s words, “ You must get yourself out of this stupor and come back to your family, your studies, your obligations and most importantly your brother. Keeping yourself locked up won’t do you any good and if you have even looked twice in a mirror then you would see that my words are true.” I glance down at my attire and mentally cringe. My grey under shirt was drenched in sweat and you could see little small holes forming at my elbows where I have just worn down the fabric while reading and researching. My pants were even worse because from what I remember I hadn’t completely changed out of them in at least a week. Speaking of I don’t think I had bathed in that amount of time either. I must have smelt horrific.

But that did not keep me from glaring harshly at the all father as he stared sown at me. “ You have to get yourself back on your feet so that you can continue life as normal, son…” I cut him off there because the anger is practically boiling its way through my body. “ LIFE WILL NEVER BE NORMAL! NOT EVER AGAIN! Once you banished her you lost me. She was the best family I had because no one else excepted me. Those who I craved attention from turned me away numerous times and I felt truly and utterly alone.” Odin looked as if he were about to burst into a tantrum and that made me feel satisfied, but i continued despite his cold blue eyes staring daggers into my own livid green ones. “ But you could never feel that because your favourite son was always grovelling at your feet. He would obey every order, every whim, nothing could stop your endless adoration while the unwanted, hurt and broken son sat off to the side and hid out of humiliation. Don’t EVER try to call me son again because you could never hold that position in my heart. The only one I trust with that is on another planet and I can never be with her again because of your childish plans.”

I took off in a sprint towards my chambers while the king screamed after me to come back and stand before him with some dignity but noting could stop my ever moving feet. Im sure that there would be some sort of punishment but I didn’t want to deal with it at the moment because tears were about to overflow my eyes and I wouldn’t be able to hold them back. But through my tear filled gaze I looked back and could see a flash of short blond hair and blue eyes running in the opposite direction looking in the same state that I was currently in my self. I knew it couldn’t be the All Father so that only left one person… and I couldn’t fathom what he had heard through the cracked throne room door.


	4. Once upon a time

REN POV  
The older officer came out of the back room with a pair of dark blue pants that had a rough texture ( jeans ) and a Dark Green jacket with two pockets that came to the front where you could easily slip your hands through ( hoodie ). He also brought with him a pair of canvas shoes tied up with a piece of cloth ( converse ). I stared at him with disbelief because you just wouldn't be caught dead in these garments in Asgard. But on the other hand Loki would be extremely proud that I was wearing his favourite colour. 

" The restroom is that way and I suggest you change into that so that you don't get anymore questioning glances" The officer said as he handed me the clothes. I almost got out of the chair but before I could stand straight I felt a large pull on my wrist. I had completely forgotten about this metal contraption which they had attached me to the chair with when I had arrived. I looked at him expectantly and he stood there for a couple of seconds laughing to himself as I tried to writhe out of the metals grasp. 

He strutted over to me and took a key out of his back pocket and unlocked the cuffs. I rubbed the red marks on my arms thankfully and headed for the room of rest he had pointed to leaving him to stare at me as I glided past.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I came into a room with a large mirror and these porcelain structures surrounded by large blue walls that towered over each stall. It was unusual but I stepped into one of the stalls and stripped off my dress and weapon. I slipped into the pants first and they fit snuggly on my thighs and hugged the rest of my legs. Then I put on the jacket that almost identically matched Loki’s eyes. As soon as i put it on I felt warm and cozy, it almost seemed to make me feel like my injuries weren’t there anymore. The shoes were a different story because I had never worn such a shoe in my life. I was used to loose boots that you took out in anything and you never really changed them. But these were the opposite, they suffocated my feet and I could barely wiggle my crammed toes. 

I safely secure my weapon on the loops in my pants and tie up my hair with a string from my dress. After I have looked my self over thoroughly I walk out of the room and head over to the officer. He scans my appearance and comments “ Much better, now you look like a normal human being.” I roll my eyes at the officer and he leads me to the front of the building. “ I called one of the local foster homes and she is going to take you in, but if there is any problems such as saying you are from another planet, we are going to have problems…” he says as we walk down the halls. I look at him and reply “ I know, but I just have one question for you, aren’t you even a little bit curious as to if I am actually telling the truth? or if I might be mentally disabled in any way?” . He puts a hand on my shoulder and counters “ Well yes but I have learned over the years to sometimes sit back and not meddle in things that don’t need to be tampered with.” WE both look down and continue the journey in silence.

A woman waits at the doors, and she is holding a contraption which she seems to be talking into. That must be their way of communicating to each other when they aren’t face to face. We walk out to the curb and she quickly says her farewells and turns to me. She has long raven black hair that is braided back and cascades down the centre of her back. She wears a white pencil skirt and a flowy white blouse which complements her slightly tanned skin. Her light grey eyes meet mine and she smiles with two perfect sets of sparkling teeth. “ Hello, my name is Mariana but people just call me Mari.” 

LOKI POV

I sat on my bedroom floor sobbing into my hands with my knees tucked up to my chest. The curtains at the window blowed with the sudden gusts of wind and the glittering night sky had just covered the horizon. My bedroom was shrouded in darkness and I was at its centre curled in a ball. A knock sounded at the door but I didn’t look up from my stance. The door creaked open and an arc of light entered through the crack where the doors hinges were. A shadow interrupted the light in the form of a tall curvy woman with long ringlets that covered her shoulders. The clack of her shoes echoed off the wooden floor into my ears until I could see through the cracks in my fingers a silhouette standing in front of me. My hands slowly crept down my face until all my facial features could be seen but I kept my eyes tightly shut.

Frigga bent down and softly caressed my cheek until I willingly let my eye lids flutter open. A pair of blue orbs stared at me and I suddenly broke down into full sobs. She whispered into my ear “ I heard what happened in the throne room this afternoon…”. She paused and in my opinion she was expecting a reaction but I kept my head bent and my mouth silent except for the occasional whimper. “ You know, I was just in this exact situation with Thor in the other room, and I don’t believe he was even part of the meeting that you and the All Father had. Would you like to explain why this is?” I shook my head in a vigorous action and Frigga hugged me to her chest. I didn’t even feel resentment that she had seen Thor first. It meant that I would get to spend an endless amount of time with her which is exactly what I needed. I felt comfortable, at home and the only thing that could make it even better was Ren somewhere in asgard so that I could reach her. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I finally got the courage to speak to my mother I let almost all my emotion pour out. She was a great listener, always had been and she didn’t interrupt me once as I ranted about the last couple weeks. “ When…Wh-When I got to the throne room this afternoon, he kept on talking about how life should go back to normal, an-and I knew it could never be as it was with out Ren so I burst. I did not realise that Thor was standing outside the throne room until it was already finished and I was running towards my chambers…I’M SORRY MOTHER! I DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT HIM! I DIDN’T WANT HIM TO HEAR THAT!” I bawled. But even I knew that wasn’t entirely true. A sliver of my heart felt that he deserved what heard because of his previous actions. 

“ I understand your predicament…but I don’t believe I am the one who you need to apologise to. Tomorrow I suggest you apologise to both your brother and your father…” I bolt upward in my mothers arms and turn to face her. I could see the reflection of my eyes in hers and they were a neon green but they were filled with fear. I mutter mostly to myself “ just because Thor gets an apology does NOT mean he gets one as well.” My mother looked at me with a disappointed stare and shook it off. Frigga stood with the elegance of a queen and pulled me to my feet. She walked me to the side of my bed and gestured for me to climb under the forest green sheets. “ Just as long as you apologise to at least Thor I will be content, Now… how about one of my old stories I used to tell you when you were younger?” she asked.

I could feel my face light up with excitement when she sat down on my bed and leaned on the backboard shoulder to shoulder with me.“ Once upon a time there was a great warrior who was off to save a fair maiden from harm…” I quietly thought to myself as my mother continued, Soon that will be me, and I will be the one to save the maiden from the clutches of grief and sadness.


	5. The Beginning ( Flash Back )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we are up to the 5th chapter and I have almost gotten everything down. I am actually quite proud of myself because I always thought that I would be the one to read the fanfic...never write it. So heres the deal... I have made a plan where every 5 chapters or so there will be a flashback to the time before Ren was banished, so technically when Loki and Ren are together. Tell me if you have any suggestions on what they should do together! Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment for me please! I really want to know what you guys think of it...but try not to completely crush my dreams.

REN POV

The Castle doors were wide open beckoning everyone who came to the gate. They stood hundreds of feet tall and spanned the size of a large room. They shimmered in the setting light and were covered in golden knobs and designs. Surrounding the doors was the royal palace of Asgard and it was absolutely fantastic. At least to an 8 year olds eyes.

My parents and I wore the traditional dress of the Asgardian noble families which were long elegant dresses for women and light armour for the men. I wore a blue dress that fitted my torso but then started to poof out at the hips. It created a gigantic but beautiful bell around my legs. My mom wore a shimmering white cocktail dress that exaggerated her curves and she wore a set of pearls on her ears and a necklace that matched. I had never seen my mother look so exuberant before and it was stunning. My father wore the traditional armour which was red in colour and covered in gold and silver plates. His sword was stuck to him in its sheathe and bumped his thigh when he walked. 

We walked in a horizontal line towards the palace gates hand in hand. My mother was in the middle and she tightly griped my small fingers. The people around us were dressed in similar attire and they gazed toward the towering structure in front of them. A shining sea was rolling on either side of the rainbow bridge on which we walked and roared with power. 

2 Guards stood at the entrance waiting to greet us and announce us to the rest of the crowd. It was an Asgardian party. One of many that happened each year and because my family was wealthy and loyal to Odin we were invited. My parents had politely declined all other invitations in the previous years because they thought I wasn't old enough. But now I was 8 and they considered that an old enough age to attend. The guard announced us as the family of Vinda and we walked down the grand stair case where everyone was quietly socialising and holding flutes of some type of alcoholic beverage. 

When we reached the ground my parents ushered me over to the royal family. The all father and all his glory stood next to a woman with dirty blond curls and 2 sons who were just a little older than myself one with sunshine blond hair and blue eyes, the other with jet black hair and vivid green eyes. My parents and I made our way through the crowd towards the podium and when we made it to the base my parents gracefully bowed. I followed suit and they kept there eyes locked on our silhouettes. The all father spoke first. " How wonderful! Marc Vinda and his family finally made it to the palace! We have been expecting your arrival all day..." My father smiled brightly and replied " It is an honour to have been invited your majesty, this is my wife Luna and my daughter Orenthia” my father said with a gesture to us both and a smile on his face. When I continued to analyse the royal family I reached the son with raven black hair. He was looking at my father and mother as they talked to his parents and I also glanced at them. But when I turned back his eyes were locked on mine. They were even more green then I had imagined and they were absolutely beautiful to stare into. I could probably stare into them for days and never get bored if only I could just…I looked down and shook my head ridding myself of any previous thoughts and before I knew it we were already saying our fair wells.

After the small talk we had with the all father and the awkward connection I had with the future king, my parents went to talk with the other families, while I was left alone in one of the chairs in the back corner of the grand throne room. I watched all the couples dance to the rhythm of the orchestra and each pair move around with grace and elegance as if they were one full person. I stared at them longingly wishing that I could dance to the beat of the melody with someone who had that much passion and love for me, and only me. A dark shadow in front of me startled me out of my thoughts and a hand was out stretched. I looked up to see my fathers brown eyes looking at me with a happiness to them. I placed my petite hand in his and he led me to the dance floor.

At first I stood on his feet while he lead us through the steps of the dance. For the most part I only giggled and didn’t pay attention to the swirling people surrounding us but then he gently set me down and mouthed “your turn to lead”. We stood their for a couple seconds while I looked at him with petrified eyes but the masses started to push us and willed my father and I to move in the same steps. My father led for the first set of movements until I got the hang of it and then the smile started to creep back on to my face and I laughed as we danced at a fast pace. As the song came to an end we slowed down and I caught sight of my mother standing in the crowd smiling at the scene in front of her which happened to be my father and I. And as my father separated his hands away from mine I grabbed at his armour and pleaded for him to stay and do it again but he kept on making excuses such as “I have to dance with your mother don’t I?” but I shook my head in a disapproving motion. A smaller being slowly approached my father and he tugged on my fathers sleeve because he only reached his chest. When he turned to address my father I caught a glimpse of a vivid green where his eyes were and I knew exactly who he was.

The prince looked up to my father with a slight blush of embarrassment and spoke in a very smooth and refined tone “May I continue to dance with your daughter? As it seems that you must tend to other matters…” as he looked over to my mother. My father grinned and replied “ Of course my prince, I am sure that my daughter would fully appreciate a dance with her future king.” I looked at my father and pleaded for him not to leave me but before I could say anything he had left to be by mothers side. I slowly turned to face the prince and I cautiously bowed and said very quietly “my prince…”. He looked back at me and introduced himself “Please, call me Loki, Im still not used to the term prince and am not very fond of the name anyways.” He took a few steps forward and offered his hand “ We should probably start dancing because unfortunately we are blocking the path of many others.” I blush profusely and turn the most vibrant shade of red. I place my hand in his and he pulls me close. Now that I knew the steps I could keep in time with him but I still whispered to him “Im sorry if I step on your feet at any time, this is evidently my first party where I had to dance, so I am sincerely sorry in advance.” He shows no reaction until he moves just a little bit closer so that I could feel his warm breath on the side of my face. “ In reality I should be the one apologising in advance because though you have never really danced before, I haven’t attended a dance lesson with my mother in what seems like forever.” I quietly giggle to myself at his words. 

We dance and dance and dance, our eyes met quite a few times but the last experience was the longest. We held each others gaze until the point we hadn’t realised the music had stopped. The people had already dispersed by the time we acknowledged our mistake. “Well that was immensely enjoyable but I should probably get back to my duties next to my father at the throne.” I acknowledged his wish with a bow of my head and he turns around. But then an idea surfaced and I grabbed his hand before he could walk away. “ Will I be able to see you again or will i have to wait for another invitation to one of your parties?” He shrugs and replies “ I don’t know, but I am sure I can find some time before another one of these.” his hands point to the ceiling signalling that he meant the party in general. His hand slightly moved in my mind but it did not drop. “ Well I know you probably have the busiest schedule in the palace next to your father and older brother, but I hope I can get you to spare some time just for me… how shall I contact you?” I asked. Loki gently squeezed my hand and spoke in a reassuring voice “ If my father allows it, I will find you. I am the crowned prince after all.” I locked eyes with him one more time before his hand slipped out of mine and the cold brisk air replaced it. I brought my arm back down to my side and surveyed the room. I was left alone on the dance floor, with no one dancing around me in swift movements of bright colours. Just me in my bright blue dress, with only the ghost of a hand, a potential friend, to comfort me as I walked back into the crowd and disappeared, just like he did.


	6. Starting Anew

“ Those special memories of you will always bring a smile if only I could have you back for a while. Then we could sit and talk again just like we used to do you always meant so very much and always will do too. The fact that you’re no longer here will always cause me pain but you’re forever in my heart until we meet again.”

-Anonymous 

Ren POV

Mari coaxed me to the car and lightly pushed me in. I looked out the transparent window to see the older officer staring in. I slightly grinned at him and then we started to move and he disappeared in the distance. After about an hour of complete silence as the city passed the car, Mari asked “ So where are you from?” I looked in her direction and thought of the first place that popped into my mind. “Texas”. Why that came into my brain I have no idea but I remember something in the earthen section of the asgardian library about Texas. “ Oh, well you don’t have much of an accent…” she replied. “Well I lived outside of the city so I wasn’t completely immersed in the country.” She nodded as I spoke but kept her eyes firmly on the road. I must have had a convincing accent to cover my asgardian one and a good enough story because I had not believed a word I had just said. I didn’t feel I needed to speak anymore and neither did she because the rest of the way was engulfed in just the hum of the engine below our feet.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A house came into view just as I began to doze off. It had a brown fence that just reached the sides of the red brick walls and had a dark stained wood door with a glass out cropping that shimmered in the light. A front porch sat in front of the door with a white hanging swing and a little table. Two garage doors made out the face of the house, one small and one twice the size. It had two stories from what I could see with a couple of windows that dotted the clustered structure. When the car came closer I could see that it had a small bent over mailbox that had a little plastic red flag. The grass surrounding the property was slightly dead but still had a greenish tint with a tiny lop sided tree in the middle of the yard. We must have been way outside town because from my experience you don’t find this sort of building in the centre of a city.

The door creaked open and a woman with disheveled blond hair and light grey eyes walked out with a look of total exhaustion. She wore a pair of ripped blue jeans and a white knit sweater. She waited at the front door with a hand on her hip and a slight tilt in her posture. The car stopped at one of the garages and Mari got out and moved to the opposite side of the car to open the door for me. I reluctantly got out and walked with her to the woman who watched me move towards her. When we stood just in front of her a grin climbed on to her face and she opened her arms to Mari who gladly stepped into the embrace.

When they broke away they looked in my direction. I tucked my head into my neck and stared at my shoes while twiddling my thumbs. “This is Orenthia… she is the one who will be staying with you and your family.” Mari said to the woman. “ Well my name is Lucy and it is a pleasure to meet you.” She said with her hand outstretched. My arms were stiff from the car ride but I still managed to lift my fingers to hers. We quickly released and Lucy gestured Mari and myself inside. When we got through the door you could see a small office with a black L shaped desk and book shelves lining the walls. A man with greying hair sat in a leather chair bent over his work. He glanced to the 3 of us and quickly looked me over before he returned his gaze to his paper work. “You’ll have to excuse my husband…he is always working and doesn’t like to be interrupted.” Lucy said as she shut 2 sliding doors together. 

On the right hand side a flight of carpeted stairs led up to the second floor. On the left, a single door that probably led to the garage space. Lucy ushered us to the back of the house where a large size kitchen layed out in an O shape with a living room to the side. An alcove to the left of the living room held 2 more doors that led into other rooms. Mari and I walked in unison until we saw the inside of the living room. 2 couches filled up the space with a small table. A wall of windows looked out to the back yard where the rest of the brown stained face reached around. The windows had a little ledge where you could choose to sit if you wanted to. Paintings and pictures lined the walls with depictions of smiling faces and events. My eyes grazed every crevice until it reached a figure sitting in the corner on the little ledge by the window. He had bright straight blond hair that covered his piercing blue eyes. In some ways he reminded me of Thor but his build wasn’t as strong and bulky. He was very lanky and tall and he wore blue jeans, a green t-shirt and a dark black leather jacket that had brass buttons covering the surface. He had two strings attached to a device in his lap that connected to his ears and he was slightly bobbing his head while distantly staring out the window. He couldn’t have been more than 2 years older than me.

When Mari and I walked further into the room he glanced over to us but showed no reaction. Lucy came up behind Mari and I and gestured to the couches as she said “ That is my son Joseph, he is quite reclusive and doesn’t like to socialise much with strangers. But once you get accustomed to our home he will warm up to you.” she smiled to him and returned her eyes to us. “ Well I guess we should get to the paper work right?”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Loki POV

When I woke up the next morning my mother was gone from my room. What did I expect? she couldn’t stay with me forever, she had her own duties. It just kind of stung because it reminded my of the pain in my heart from the absence of Ren. I get out of the tangle of sheets around me and get dressed in the bathroom adjacent from my bed. This was probably the first time in a long stint that I had completely looked over myself. Though it had been a while since I had put my armour on it slipped onto my frame quite easily. I quickly brushed through my cropped black hair and laced up my boots. 

I went through what my mom had said the previous night and decided she was right and that I had to apologise to Thor no matter the qualms between my father and I. I pulled open my door and strided over to Thor’s chambers which happened to be across from mine. I quietly knocked and I heard a loud thud from inside. A couple of seconds later Thor opened the door groggily with his eyes half open. We made eye contact and he widened the opening between the door and himself as to allow myself in. I looked down and slid in. “ What do I owe the pleasure Loki? ” he asked as I turned to face him. “ Well the first matter of business is what you heard outside the throne room when father and I were talking…” Thor looked to his feet and I stared at him waiting for a response. “ Did you really mean everything you said?” he mumbled to himself. “ Not all of it, but some of it yes.” I said truthfully. Thor winced as my words hit him. “ But some of the things I said were un called for and I didn’t mean for you to hear everything I said.” I quickly added. Thor looked to me and looked on the verge of tears “ I am sorry… Ren was not suppose to take the blame, I knew that if you had stood up and took the responsibility that father wouldn’t have had the heart to banish you, so I didn’t expect Ren to be punished for you actions.” Thor answered with a quiver in his voice.

“ I did not come here to here your apologies, I came to voice mine. Even if you did apologise profusely I probably wouldn’t forgive you after what you did. Thats why I don’t want any of it.” He looks at me with a flash of pure hurt and almost frustration. “ Well then I shall not stop you from continuing.” Thor replied. I stepped closer to him until we were only a couple feet apart. “ I am sorry for what you had to hear, my anger got out of hand and the things I said should have stayed confined in my head. They are not thoughts that need to be voiced, because they would hurt the ones I care for.” I pause for a second and Thor looks as if he wants to say something but then takes it back. “ Whether I like it or not you are my brother and I do care about you in some deep deep crevice of my heart, and I don’t want to see you get completely hurt as you did the other day.” Thor looks into my eyes and he seems to understand. 

A smile begins to come onto his face and he says “ Thank you for kind of forgiving me…” I cut him off their and say “ Oh no, like I said before I will NEVER forgive you or father, but I might be able to work towards a mutual understanding to the point that we can still be friends and more importantly brothers. That is all.” I move towards the door but Thor catches my arm and pulls me into a brotherly embrace. I let him continue for about 2 seconds before I push away. “ Meet me in the training room in 2 hours… you still need to improve your speed and agility and I can’t see you practicing with your self.” I slightly smirk as I say it and close the door leaving a grinning Thor in the middle of his chambers. 

I guess that wasn’t as hard as I previously anticipated. I can almost see a future where things could be just as they were. But then the thought of Ren surfaces and the darkness I had had before came flooding back. Maybe if I made somewhat of an amends with Thor and I could trust him again, then he could help me with my plans. Nothing could be the same without Ren and I had to find some way of bringing her back. But one step at a time, Thor was my first step and now it was time to continue.


	7. Loss

Ren POV

When everything is finally settled and Mari leaves with a one sided hug and a wave through her car window, Lucy takes me back into the house. There is a shoe rack to the side of the stairs where I slip off my shoes and socks. My toes hit the tiled floor and send a slight shock wave through the rest of my body. Lucy leads me up the carpeted stair case and I swiftly let my eyes drift over the room ahead. When we reach the top of the stair case it opens up into a room that holds big red chairs that almost look like bowls. A TV sits on a stand and pictures line the walls. To the left, a hallway presses to the other end of the house where a cluster of doors are cropped into the walls. 

Lucy and I continue down that hall way and she opens the first door to the right. I step into the room where a twin bed is sprawled out in the corner with black and white sheets covering the mattress and the pillows. A window on the far side of the space brightens up the room with bursts of sunlight that creep through the curtains. A black wooden desk leans against the right wall just touching the edge of the foot of the bed. A bright orange coffee mug sits at the edge of the desk filled with different types of stationary and pictures of a smiling girl with bright blue eyes and brown hair. I look at it questioningly and turn to Lucy to speak for the first time since we met. “ Who may I ask is the girl in the picture?” I say in my best american accent. Lucy looked at me startled and tears glistening in her eyes. “ Tha..that…” she coughed and looked down at the ground. “ That was my daughter.” she stuttered out.

I took a step forward and put my hand on her shoulder. “ I shall not ask you what happened, because it will probably do you more harm than good. So I will make an educated guess and say that she is not here anymore?” I clearly said while looking her straight in the eyes. “ Y…yes” she sobs out. I gently push her towards the door and look both ways in the hall way. Just a couple metres to my right another door sits diagonally away from mine. I hear a melodic thrum coming from the door and head toward it while leaving Lucy to ball into her hands. I suppose this is the sons room from downstairs… Joseph was his name? I knock and hear a grunt from the other side. A couple seconds later a slender figure comes into view. He is just a little bit taller than me but I cannot completely see his facial features because they are shrouded in darkness. I say firmly “ Your mother is weeping and is probably in need of assistance” I quickly look up and see his face turned toward the noise. He shoves past me and strides over to his mother.

I stand off to the side and watch silently as he comforts her while trying to make her calm down. He ushers her towards the stairs and I slightly catch a piece of Joseph’s sentence before I see them disappear around the corner. “….Julie is still with us….not physically but spiritually…” I look to the side and see my room through the opening. I walked in and stared at the objects laid out in front of me. I sighed and glided over to the picture stood up on the desk. I traced my finger along the frame and my finger came back with dust. I hadn’t noticed it before but this could only mean that this room hadn’t been opened in months or maybe even years.

Loki POV

Thor screams out in triumph as he pins me firmly to the ground with his dagger mere inches away from my face. I shove him off my torso and get to my feet with my knife in hand ready for the next round. Thor turns around laughing looking at me in disbelief. “ Are you truly serious brother? I have beaten you numerous times and you still want to continue?” He boasted. “ Of course! Don’t think of me as a pushover just because I am shorter and less trained in brute force.” I exclaim as I sprint over to him and knock the dagger out of his small but muscular hand. A look of confusion spreads over his face and I smirk at him and state “ I am quick on my feet and sometimes you can’t even see me coming even though I am right in front of you!” 

I hand him back his silver knife and head for the entryway. I pull open the door and let Thor enter the hallway before myself. We stride down the hall side by side until we reach the throne room where Father had said he had wanted to meet us after our training. I was reluctant to go but Thor persisted and persisted until I gave in. Before we advance into the room I pull Thor to the side where he trips over his feet before re gaining his balance.

“ Before we go to see father I want to talk to you about something.” He nods before gesturing to continue. “I have a plan to get Ren back to Asgard but I need your help to cover for me.” I flash him a look of vulnerability before he replies “And what would this entail?” He asked "I just need to get out of the palace for a while to go find her and sneak her back in… If you even remotely care about Ren then I hope you can agree that she needs to be back where she belongs, by my side… with her family…” I glimpse down at my shoes as a slight blush fills my cheeks. Thor takes me by the shoulders and looks me in the eyes and responds “ What wouldn’t I do to please you brother.” He grins and we open up the large doors that lead to the throne room. 

The All Father sits on his mighty seat with his staff tight in his grip and a look of pure determination in his facial features. Thor and I both bow and return to our standing positions before regarding the man before us. “I see you two seem to have made amends…” He remarked as he stared daggers into my eyes. A bead of sweat starts to sting my eye as it drips its way into my eye lashes. “Yes Father we have… and I would really not like to break those at all costs.” Thor retorts with a slight nod of his head. I keep silent as Odin and my brother have a silent conversation between each other as if they could converse through brain waves.

“I brought you both here because not only did I want to see that you two had made up with my own eyes but I needed to talk to you about something that happened between Loki and I a couple days ago.” Odin said with a firm tone like even if we tried to get out of the conversation we would be rooted in our places. I scowl at the All Father and say “That is between us, nobody else has to be brought into our quarrels” Odin raises one eyebrow and glances at Thor “But this involves him as well, I mean the things you said were about him and me simultaneously.” I growl with a look of fierceness in my stance and seethe “ You are a horrible man if you think I meant everything I said that day, but now that I think of it everything I said about you was truthful and sincere. Do with me what you wish but leave Thor out of it.” 

Thor stands as still as one of the pillars surrounding us and keeps very silent as me and the king of Asgard fight. We continue to bicker until Thor shouts “ THAT IS ENOUGH!!! Get a hold of your anger, both of you!” The All father and I look completely baffled and stare as Thor begins to turn red with frustration. “Whether what Loki said involved me or not, I will not stand by and watch as you to fight!” With those last words Thor stomps out of the throne room and to the left leaving Odin and I staring out the door where Thor had stormed out.

“NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!!!! Not only have you lost me but you have lost your other son! You have your own little agenda that only revolves around you and doesn't include the rest of us! Well we have our own...and just know that we will have our way whether you like it or not…and you can do nothing to stop Thor and I.” I shout. When all I can hear is silence I strut out of the room making sure that Odin is as livid as he possibly can be before heading towards my chambers. Evidently it is the opposite way that my brother went but I figure that he could use some time to calm down. I would talk to him tomorrow and we can further develop our plan of revenge.


	8. The nothing in everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, just been extremely busy. Especially because final exams are coming up for me and I am really stressed. Luckily I managed to get a chapter out so I hope you enjoy it! This one is a filler but I have big plans for the next couple chapters. :) DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT PLEASE!

Ren POV

I keep my door open as I roll around on the chair that was sat next to the desk. It had no arms and was not particularly comfortable but I enjoyed making myself dizzy and I did not really know what to do with myself. I had already rummaged through all the doors and looked in all nooks and crannies for something to entertain myself with. But eventually my mind would always wander back to Loki and Asgard, it was so different here and the customs were strange. I would think about a way of getting back but I know its no use… Odin would kill me on sight and that wouldn’t help anybody. I just had to hope that Loki and Thor were trying to find a way to contact me or even better, trying to get down to midgaurd so I could have some company. 

I kept day dreaming for another couple minutes while I slightly swayed in the chair, until a shadowed figure came into view at the door way. He looked fatigued but kept a rigid stance in my presence. “What did you do to set my mother off like that?” he said in a cold tone with hints of resentment. I slowly stood and clung to the backing of the chair “All I did was question who the girl in the photo was… but I didn’t do it in a pressing or harsh way if thats what you are accusing me of doing.” I mumbled. He took a couple strides forward with his long legs and stood a couple inches from my face. A light breath came from his mouth and all I could do was stay completely still as he whispered harshly in my direction “ Don’t ever talk about Julie again, if you do you will have to personally deal with me. I may not look big or strong but I can get you kicked out of this house faster than you can say sorry.” 

Joseph moves back and stares into my eyes intently, they had a cold but flaming fury in them and I knew, then, that he meant every word that he had said. I also move back until I am almost pressed up against the far wall by the window, not out of fear but out of courtesy. “ I shall oblige and not speak a word about this Julie of yours.” I say. A spark lights up his blue eyes before he turns to leave the room. My shoulders relax and I am about to sit back down when he stops at the door and pivots to face me “ And while your here you may want to learn to speak like an ordinary 13 year old. It isn’t normal to speak in such literate sentences.” he states. The last thing I see are the light blond locks that bounce on top of his head before he disappears in the direction of his own room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

That night we all eat dinner together. It was the first time I had ever really seen the Father except for when I had first arrived, but fortunately he doesn’t even speak a word. I don’t need people questioning me on my life or what I used to be involved in. I sat at the far end of the table across from Lucy who still had red bags under her still grey eyes. She was the only one who really tried to start a conversation but I quickly shut it down. Every time I spoke, which war rarely, Joseph would look to me and glare, just to remind me of our small quarrel up stairs. 

The food was definitely different from the traditional Asgardian food, but it still felt sensational on my tongue. It consisted of these doughy strings with a red sauce and a side of leaves? I guess I will learn soon enough the nuances and vocabulary of the human race. 

“So Orenthia… how do you feel about starting up school in a week or so?” Lucy asked with a slight grin on her face. A loud clattering sounded off of Joseph’s plate and he sat tensed up as if a great realisation had hit him like a boulder. He glared at his mother and stood up from the table “Excuse me, I must go do homework for tomorrows classes.” He stormed to the left side of the house and stomped up the stair case. 

Lucy and her Husband glanced at me and talked quietly amongst themselves while I continued to eat and be silent. I must have been tuned out because by the time I looked up from my plate Lucy was looking at me expectantly. “ Sorry I didn’t quite get that.” I state with a sorry look on my face. “ I said, would you mind going to school next week?” she repeats in an exasperatedly. “ Of course, but may I ask, what shall I be learning?” They look at me stunned and the Husband says “ The normal subjects such as Math, English maybe a Science… you would be going into 7th 8th grade now I think based on your age? It shouldn’t be to difficult.” he declares. I contemplate what he has said with my head down and look up at them confused, but completely wipe it away and replace it with a smile.

“ I am sorry how rude of me, I haven’t even introduced myself… my name is Ryan, I am the man of the house.” he announces in my general direction with a grin spread out on his face. “ Well my name is Orenthia, but most people call me Ren, but I am sure you have already heard this from your wife before.” I reply back. “ Actually I haven’t because I have been working all day, so this is really the first time I have heard of you since Lucy said you were coming to live from us.” he reveals while his wife slightly blushes next to him. 

“Well I will clear the table and you two can go back to what ever you were doing before, and tomorrow Ren we will most likely head out to get you school supplies. Hopefully they haven’t already run out since you are starting in the middle of the year.” Lucy says while grabbing the first couple of plates and glasses. “Okay that sounds good…well the food was absolutely delicious, congratulations to the cook because I am quite hard to please…especially with food.” I say. Both of them burst out laughing and I stride back off to my room. Maybe I can meet some new friends in this place they call school, it sounds fun and interesting!

Loki POV 

That night I keep an eye out for Thor, I couldn’t imagine the pain he was going through. I sit down in a plush chair at the side of my room where I can look over the kingdom that seemed endlessly peaceful compared to the palace. I buried my face in my palms and let out a loud sigh of frustration. To many things were happening at once and it was stressing me out. Just the amount of pressure put on Thor and I’s shoulders was enough to make a man cripple. 

Footsteps could be heard outside my chamber doors and a loud slam resounded off of the palace walls. I look up from my hands and look at the doors where the sound was emanating. I reluctantly get out of my chair and stride over to Thor’s room. I lightly brush my knuckles on the wood before gently knocking. I slightly lower my head as Thor jerks the door open with a force that could have ripped the door off its hinges. I stand up straighter and bring my eyes to his. A sense of brokenness pulsed off of him, and his eyes were the most crystal blue like glass that could be shattered with the slightest touch. 

“ Are you okay?” was the first thing I said to him even though I obviously knew the answer. “Yes…” he says as his voice cracks. “ I know that is not true, and I completely know how you are feeling at the moment. I came here to ask if you wanted to discuss our plans for Ren.” I ask eagerly. Thor looks down at the floor as if to count how many cracks had formed over the years. “ Of course brother, come in.” He replies with a gesture inside to his room. 

Magically his chamber’s cleaned itself from when I last visited. It was a miracle, but I couldn’t think about that now because we were slowly creeping towards our goal and we needed to focus. “ So…being the next King of Asgard, do you have any marvellous plans of attack and rescue?” I ask with a mischievous grin on my face. Thor stares at me with no emotion and no reaction. Maybe it was to early? Maybe I should just talk to him later. He seems completely out of it and I need him on his feet.

“ Okay Thor, because you are in such a state I am going to leave you so you can get yourself back together. You seem that you could use just a little more time to your self.” I state while taking very slow steps backwards. I grab the knob to his door and keep my body faced towards him. He hadn’t moved one muscle and he looked like he was about to explode.

Thor’s fingers clenched and unclenched. His eyes narrowed while almost bulging out of his head. The posture he held clearly portrayed that he was livid and wanted to let it out, and I definitely wasn’t going to be there to see it. So I turned the knob and quickly manoeuvred around the wooden slab of a door and closed it. 

Just as the door clicked shut a rage filled scream filled my ears. Crashes and booms could be heard outside. It pained me to see Thor in this state but he deserved to be angry with the amount of hardship he had been put through in the last weeks. But then I thought to myself, What about me? What about what I had been through myself throughout my whole life? 

I slid down the wall until my legs were tucked into my chest. I placed my chin on my knees and sat there mulling over my life. Screams continued to billow out of the room and I sat there listening to the agonising sounds. I sat and stared into nothing, as Thor yelled and howled about everything.


	9. Preparing for something great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!!! I just got finished with exams which were extremely difficult and I didn't have much time to write...BUT I HAVE THE CHAPTER NOW! It is not the best chapter I have written and feel free to leave a comment saying that it was complete and utter crap. Sadly I wont be updating in the next week or 2 because I have to go on a school trip (no wifi) and then I am moving houses (no wifi as well) so I will be busy...but i will try to write as much as I can and update everything as soon as I have wifi again. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

REN POV

That night I actually don’t twist and turn in the sheets. I finally felt relatively safe and comfortable in this new home, hopefully it will last. My dreams were not plagued by my past and I could actually rest my thoughts. 

When Lucy came into my room it was all to soon. Her slim fingers pushed against my shoulder slightly nudging me. I knew it was time to get out of bed but I didn’t want to accept it. I roll over to the side furthest away from Lucy and let out a groan of disapproval. She quietly leaves knowing that I am awake while I reluctantly get off my comfortable mattress. I wear a white tank top that fits my torso and black shorts that hit me mid thigh. They were infinitely more comfortable than the typical Asgardian nightgown. 

My drawers were still filled to the brim with clothes from the previous inhabitant. She had a relatively mellow taste so her wardrobe was t-shirts and blue jean shorts which was perfectly suitable for me. My Asgardian clothes sat hanging on the rolling chair neatly placed on the brim. Memories flooded in and I had to look away to keep from bursting into tears. 

I shook off that awful feeling and started to rummage through the piles of clothes. Eventually I found a black T-shirt with a tongue sticking out on it. It was quite odd because who would ever want that on a T-shirt? A pair of red shorts sat at the top of the mound which I yanked out of the stuffed drawer. I quickly slipped them on and tied my light brown hair into a half pony tail. 

Lucy was waiting for me in the kitchen with a partially filled bowl of cereal in front of her. She held a screen of sorts in front of her and was moving her slim finger along the smooth surface. We had nothing like this on Asgard so I stared at it in confusion until I hear a soft laugh. “ Why are you staring at it like that? have you never seen a phone before?” I respond with a nod of my head and a soft grunt coming from deep within my stomach. 

Lucy gets up out of her seat and walks over to one of the cabinets and pulls it open to reveal a glass set of bowls and plates. She stands on her tip toes and grabs a bowl. She gently sets it on the marble counter top and releases the cabinet so that it would fall shut. Her blond hair almost reached the middle of her back and it bounced off of her dark blue shirt. Her black leggings hugged the curves of her thighs and calfs and stopped at her ankles. She wore elegant white flats that slightly clicked against the tiled floor as she walked to the pantry in the corner of the kitchen.

The door swung open and she reached in to grab a cardboard box with designs on it. “ I hope you like cheerios because thats all we have at the moment. Plus its the only thing I can get Joseph to eat for breakfast” The small o’s clink against the glass before Lucy jerks the box upward to stop the flow of bite size pieces.

Lucy slides the bowl towards me and I catch it with two hands. She hands me a spoon and walks over to the storage box of cold food that I had found really weird. Her hand reaches for a cartoon of milk and pours it into the cereal. I dip my spoon in and bring up a small pile of the O’s and bring it to my mouth. I chew silently but they were a bit peculiar because at times they were crunchy and others they were soggy. They had nothing like this on Asgard.

I finish the bowl of peculiar O’s and Lucy signals me towards the front door and says “ I guess we can start heading towards the Store to get your school supplies.” I look at her confused before recalling last nights dinner. I internally sigh and walk over to the door. Lucy walks out behind me and we head over to one of those metal containers I had seen in the city. I hop into the backseat and she revs up the car. We take off down the street with the house growing smaller in the distance.

LOKI POV

When I finally got up and walked into my room I could clearly see the stars through my window. I hadn’t known that I would stay out that long and I suddenly noticed how tired and fatigued I was. My legs came out from under me and I flopped on to my bed. The pillow collided with my face and I felt an instant release in my body like I could breathe properly for once. I let out a large sigh and closed my eyes. The world fades and I am enveloped in darkness

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A knock sounds at my door and I fly to sit up straight. “ Come in” I say groggily while wiping the sleep from my eyes. Thor graciously walks through the door and sits at the side of my bed with his hands carefully folded in his lap. I move the pillows away from behind me and sit against the bed board while my head thumped against the hard surface.

Thor looks at me and the corners of his mouth slightly tilt towards his chin. “ I am sorry for the way I acted when you had done absolutely nothing wrong, but I hope you understand my reasoning behind throwing such a fit and accept that I do not like the way you and father treat me.” I stare at him quizzically and drop my gaze to the sheets that were suddenly very interesting and entertaining.

I knew that he was right and that I do not necessarily treat him as he should be treated but I had a plausible reason and he knew it. “ I understand.” I rapidly respond. “ Now, I wasn’t completely un reachable yesterday and as I was on the verge of bursting out in anger you had said something about a master plan to get Ren back?” he asked concerned.

I banged my head against the back board in surprise at Ren’s name and brought my hand up to my hair to gently caress the forming bruise. “ Yes, yes I did but are you sure you want to continue in your state of mind?” I say with a hint of concern. “ I am fine brother you don’t have to worry about me.” He says in a booming voice with a grin that seemed to spread all the way to the bottom of his eyes.

Don’t get me wrong I was happy that he was finally happy with himself but was he really right for this job? I guess I don’t have anyone else so he has to do. “ Okay well if you let me get dressed I will meet you down in the Library on the second floor in 15 minutes. Don’t be late!” I state as Thor gets off my bed where a slight indent is left from his immense weight. His feet thunder against the floor while I just tip toe over to my wardrobe. Thor stops and turns to me saying “ 15 minutes at the second floor library. I shall see you there brother!” he roars while he whistles his way through the door way.

I turn to face the wooden hatch and pull at the knobs jerking the doors open. I roll my eyes at the thought of my brother but a smile still remains on my face at the possibility that my plan might work.


	10. An attempt at something good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you guys are all having a nice summer and enjoying no school :). This chapter is a flashback and the regular story line should return in the next update. I hope you enjoy it!

REN POV

 

That night I dream of the day that the prince of Asgard would come to find me. How it would unfold and what it would be like to see him again.

 

My blue dress shimmered in the star light where it sat on a chair. It was a little reminder of what had happened in the hours before I had returned home. 

 

I snuggled into the white sheets of the bed and dug my head into the feathery pillow. A smile crept on to my face and I quickly drifted into a blissful sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A week has past and I am still patiently waiting for the prince to come find me. Ive almost given up hope, but then I have to remind myself of how busy he must be and that maybe, just maybe, I am still on his mind, he just hasn't gotten to me yet. 

 

I couldn’t think so optimistically. I should just get back to my normal routine and forget about it. Besides he is the prince of Asgard and I am way below his status.

 

I look out the window that rises up beside me and I stare at the night sky. With a puff of breath I let it all go. No one is coming, I have plenty of friends, I don’t need him!

 

I get off the seat that had been placed by the window for the last week and head to the bed in the middle of the room. I flop down and don’t even bother getting into the sheets. I was to exhausted to care. My eyes droop down and I am about to fall asleep when a loud tap comes from the window.

 

I jolt out of bed and run over to the adjacent window. When I look down I see a person cloaked in black holding a small rock, my eyes crinkle in confusion as I think to myself who in the realm of Asgard is that? 

 

“Who are you?” I whisper down to the stranger. 

 

“I told you that I would come and find you.” The cloaked figure says.

 

My face instantly lights up with recognition and I smile brightly at the prince standing in front of my window. I guess my hope wasn’t wasted.

 

“My prince…” I politely say while curtsying even though he may not have even seen it.

 

“Please there is no need, I am here purely as a commoner.” He replies in a formal manner before catching himself.” Not to suggest that you are just a commoner! I did not mean it to be offensive in any way.” The prince states.

 

“I would never take offence to such an honour.” I reply. “But if I may ask, why would you come to see a commoner in the dead of night especially one that you had just met briefly at a dance?” I question while twirling my thumbs anxiously.

 

“Well…you were the first girl from outside the palace walls that I had had the pleasure of dancing with. Plus you were quite intriguing and I thought maybe, I should get to know you better.” He declared with a smile dancing across his thin, pale lips.

 

“What would you like to know?” I counter while crossing my arms and resting them on the windowsill.

 

“I really would like to know everything about you but I feel that questioning you in this setting would not be proper.” He voices with a gesture of his hand. “Meet me tomorrow at the palace gates around noon. I will be waiting there and I would suggest you wear something you are okay getting a little dirty, as long as your parents allow it of course.” He remarked while looking at me with clear green eyes that shined even with no light present.

 

“I guess you will have to see if I can come or not! If I am not there by precisely noon then you will know that I could not make it and I shall apologise in advance, but there is no reason that my parents should say no.” I reply to his gracious invitation.

 

“Very well, I hope to see you tomorrow then.” he emphasises with a wave of his hand.

 

I watch Loki, the prince of Asgard walk out of sight with one thought in mind. Im going to be with the Prince of Asgard tomorrow!

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“No!” my mother exclaims. “You are an 8 year old girl, and my daughter should not be trouncing around Asgard on her own!” she firmly states with her lips pressed tightly together. 

 

“But mother, I will be with the Prince of Asgard! is that not protection enough?” I remark exasperated.

 

“How do you know this boy was the Prince of Asgard? Hmmmm…he might just be a local trying to lure you into a trap! I can’t even begin to describe the dangers of this.” My mother dramatically ranted with a hand over her forehead.

 

“Mom, I am positive this was the Prince because he personally told me that he would come find me as soon as he could! And he has, so you will have to think of something better than that to keep me from going.” I say accusingly.

 

“Marc! tell her that this is absolutely preposterous and she should not go. Please!” My mom drawled while staring at my dad with daggers for eyes.

 

“I believe, that if this is the Prince of Asgard that she should be aloud to go! I mean we don’t want to upset the future king.” he cautioned.

 

“There you have it. I will go to get dressed then.” I cheered while sprinting up the stairs toward my quarters.

 

LOKI POV

 

It was 11:45 and she still wasn’t here. I don’t even know why I am so interested in this girl, she was just a random 8 year old from inside the kingdom! She was nothing special…at least I think. 

 

I didn’t even know her and I was inviting her to the palace? What was I thinking! she could be a threat to the kingdom and I just let her through.

 

No, she is an 8 year old girl there is no possible way that she is a threat. I can’t be so defensive…

 

I look back through the bars of the gate and see a small girl running up towards me dressed in a white nightgown and black flats. I stare at her in disbelief and wait for her to magically change form into something, anything other than those garments.

 

Exhausted and panting she puts her hand on the bar of the gate just as the clock behind me strikes noon.

 

“Told you I would make it.” she says while brushing her dirty blond hair away from her face.

 

As soon as she does that I find a small scar just beside her left eye that I had never noticed before. I shook it off as an injury that happened a while back.

 

“I never doubted you for a second.” I stammer out. “First things first…you cannot wear that to where we are going.”

 

“And why not? You told me that I should where something that I could get dirty! Which is what I did.” she mutters while looking at her attire.

 

“Yes I did tell you to wear something you could get dirty but I was expecting maybe a little bit more…never the less I will take you up to the palace and we can get you something else.”

 

Her face instantly brightens and her eyes light up with a spark of excitement. I open up the golden gate that creaks and groans with years of age and rust. She slips in through the narrow crack and stands in front of me with her hands clasped behind her back. 

 

I lead her up the twisting garden route that stops in front of one of the side doors of the palace. For the most part we are silent, I have a feeling she is trying to be polite in front of me which is not necessary. I want her to think of me as a friend, an ally, not as her superior. 

 

When we get to one of the guest rooms I call for one of the servants and ask her to bring me some clothes that can get dirty for Orenthia. She plops down on the bed and twiddles her fingers just like I had seen her do last night on the windowsill. 

 

I gracefully sit down next to her and ask “why do you do that?”

 

“I do this when I am nervous and in a situation I haven’t been in before.” she whispers.

 

“Why are you so nervous? I hope it is not because of me.” 

 

“No it isn’t you, it is the situation I am in. I haven’t been in the palace before, other than at the ball. And even then it was just the ballroom. I don’t know how to act, I don’t know when to do something or when not to do something. It is just confusing for me.” she mumbles.

 

I quietly laugh to myself thinking that I probably should have expected this. “The palace is not some place that you should be scared of. It is just a building, the people on the other hand. Well, you can’t let them get to you is all. They may seem big and powerful but in reality they are people as well.”

 

She looks up and innocently stares at me with warm brown eyes. You could easily melt in them if you weren’t careful. 

 

The maid comes back into the room with a handful of clothes and hands them to Orenthia. She grabs them and gives a quick thanks. I stand up and walk towards the door.

 

“I will let you change. hopefully they are the right size. If you need me I am right outside.” I voice while pulling the door open. 

 

The door softly shuts and I am outside in the hallway. I go through my thoughts and quietly pace outside the room. How could I develop this amount of feelings for a person I just met? I mean she already feels like family to me.

 

A click could be heard on the other side of the door and Orenthia walks out in brown leather pants and a long sleeve white shirt that almost comes down to her knees.

 

“I guess the shirt is a bit big…I can go ask for a new one if you want.” I offer genuinely.

 

“No, no its okay I can manage.”

 

“Well I really should just tell you where we are going shouldn’t I?” I say while raising an eyebrow.

 

She nods eagerly and I proceed to tell her what we are doing. 

 

“We are going horseback riding! I thought it would be nice to get out of the city for a while.” I say, proud of my ingenuity.

 

I look at her with a smile before it slowly begins to fade. She looks like she is about to faint and fall over. Her eyes are glossy and her mouth is partly open. She is shaking vigorously and the small scar on the side of her head is nearly popping out of her head. I have no idea what to do.

 

“Orenthia? are you okay?” I question trying to get through to her. But it was no use, she falls to the ground in a frenzy and I am unable to reach her as I rush to her side and call for someone to help.


	11. Sticks and stone will break your bones and words can hurt you too!  (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while...my computers been broken and I have been pounded with homework. So, I have made this chapter extra long and it is only the first part. Hopefully I can post the next one soon! Hope you enjoy it!

  
Chapter 11  
REN POV  
Today was the day. I would start this event called school. Would I say I was excited…no, would I say that I was dreading it…maybe a little but not to the point of throwing a complete and utter fit.  
When we had arrived at this mysterious building I could see mothers dragging their kids to the front doors. It looked horrifying and personally I would have just went along with it. Was it seriously that bad?

Joseph and I walked through the doors in silence. We must have been the only people not talking because everyone else was chattering or even screaming at each other. Joseph led me to a room in the back of the school labeled office and gestured for me to walk through.

“All you do is tell them that you are a new student and what your name is. They should give you your class schedule and lead you to your room.” he whispers to me before departing into the crowd.  
Okay, well I guess ill do exactly as he said. I walk up to a woman with her hair in a bun and black glasses carefully set on the tip of her nose. She looks at me with deep brown eyes and a raised eyebrow.

“Can I help you?” she says in a raspy tone while pushing her glasses back to the bridge between her eyes.

“ My name is Ren and I am a new student.” I reply quietly. “My family said to come here to register and get the classes that I have to attend”  
The lady looks down at a stack of papers and slowly flips through each searching for something. She looks up to find me staring around the room. She smiles and politely coughs bringing me back to focus on her.

“ Orenthia Vinda correct?…” I nod once “ Well give me a second and I will print out your schedule and give you a small tour around campus. Class doesn’t start for another 15 minutes so that should be plenty of time to show you around.” She stands up from the chair with wheels and walks to a machine that spits out paper with words on it.  
When she returns to the desk her glasses have once again fallen to the ball of her nose and she pushes them up with out a thought. She hands me the paper and starts to type something on the keyboard of a peculiar screen that sits a little bit away. With a finalised click she returns to stand in front of me and says “My name is Ms. Cynthia and I am the office assistant. I can take care of any technical problems you have with the school.”

I nod continuously with her words signling that I understand what she is telling me. We walk out of the door back into the long hallway with metal boxes that hold books and bags of all different shapes and colours. Ms. Cynthia’s heels persistently click on the marble floor as we rapidly race down the hallway. She quickly points out the cafeteria, gym, library and computer lab before stopping at one of the metal boxes.

“This is your locker, the combination is right-30 left-45 and right-10, don’t forget that you always have to start out on 0. if you forget your code just come to the office and I can give it to you again. Try not to put anything valuable in it of course.” I try the combo once to get it open and see that there are a couple of hooks and shelves placed neatly inside.

When I finish, Ms.Cynthia leads me to a door that is filled with kids running around throwing paper forms into the trash can and screaming quite loudly. The teacher quietly sits with her feet laying on the desk with stacks of paper looking as if she dreaded ever stepping foot into the room. This made me uneasy, I didn’t want to have an unenthusiastic teacher.

Ms. Cynthia opened the door and the teacher scrambled to make everything neat and settle the kids down. “Okay kids please take your seats.” she says sweetly. When she doesn’t get a reaction her eyes flame with agitation “SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!” she roars. The class instantly quiets down and all of them rush to claim a seat.

I stand almost completely hidden behind Ms.Cynthia and wait for her to say something. “Good morning class” Ms. Cynthia says. The kids monotonously repeat “Good morning Ms. Cynthia.” she smirks to herself and confidently walks to the front of the room with me following close behind.

“Everyone, this is Orenthia, she will be joining your class this year.” she says while I twiddle my thumbs looking at the floor.

"Come on Ren, introduce yourself. Give us your name, age and where your from."

I blush even before I step out from behind Ms. Cynthia. I had to quickly recall what I had told my adoptive family and slowly but surely peek out behind Ms. Cynthia and walk to the front.

" I am called Orenthia Vinda, I am of 13 years and I am from Texas" I say with confidence.

After a couple seconds of silence the whole class eruppted in laughter. I looked at them in confusion and the blush returned to my face with even more intensity. I still didnt understand why they were laughing but I looked over to Ms. Cynthia and she stared at me with a look of curiosity and then told the class to settle down.

I walked over to a seat in the back of the classroom and put my bag down on the floor. I could hear whispers circling the classroom saying things like "Oh, I didnt know texans were so formal!" with a giggle quickly following, or "Wow she is so weird!" as they look back at me.

I wanted to curl up into a little ball and stay there for ever. No one had ever laughed at me with such hurtful intensity in Asgard and it felt like a hole was driven into the deepest darkest place of my soul. I felt the pain of the students who were dragged into the school and knew exactly why they were so reluctant to enter the doors.

No one should ever have to feel such humiliation in one sitting. I hope I dont have to experience this throughout the whole year. But even as I thought that I knew that that had been my only chance to make a good first immpression and I had blown it.

At first it took me a little while to find all of my classes. The halls were so confusing and everything looked the same. I tried to introduce myself in a more earthen way to each class but it seems like rumours travel fast so they knew everything that had happened in the first incident. They seem yo laugh at the way I talk which I didnt find very ammusing.

By lunch I was exhauseted and wanted to go back to my chair with wheels. That was so much more entertaining than the subjects I was learning. I mean, half the stuff they are teaching, you wont need in adulthood. Now a fighting class or a war tactics class would work very nicely. I could beat them all in that.

I sat at a bright blue table with circular seats and did absolutely nothing. People passed me and looked at me with sideways glances with trays of food that looked horribly processed and did not seem appetizing. I layed my head on the table and thought of what I would be doing this second in Asgard.

Probably sitting in the woods outside of the palace with Loki trying to point out the different types of trees and what would be the best way to climb them. Or maybe he would be trying but miserably failing to teach me simple magic. My heart throbbed and my eyes stareted to fog. The homesickness was unbearable and I felt completely alone.

When I looked up I saw Joseph laughing around with his friends. He glanced at me but quickly glanced back at his friend without a hint of recognition. I layed my head back on the table and sulked untill the trilling bell signaled another hour of complete torture.

I talked to no one in my next couple classes, and anyone who gave me even the slightest look of curiosity I would give them a death glare that could kill off the whole human population. I wasnt usually this mean but with the amount of teasing and sideways views I was finished with everything.

When I walked out of my last class I felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulders. I nearly sprinted out of the front doors with happiness.

My bag was extremely heavy with all of the books I had to carry so even if I had wanted to run, it would have been more of a hobble. I looked for Joseph in the hallway figuring that we would go home together like when we came to school but then I recalled what had happened in the cafeteria and thought better of it.

I guess I could just walk home, I remeber the way from when we came in the morning. It should take maximuim 1 hour for me to arrive back. I walked to the front of the school and continued onto the sidewalk, I started to think about the route when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

2 large boys were trailing me, I recognized them from school but had no idea who they were. They were probably walking home just like me.

I thought wrong becasue 2 seconds later my bag was ripped off of my back and I was thrown to the ground like a piece of discarded trash.

"So your the new girl with a weird way of talking." One says with a bolbous nose and cropped brown hair. The other one heaves out a laugh and smacks his friend on the shoulder.

Im still on the ground trying to think of a way I could fight them. The only problem was that if I did they would see my fighting style and probably report back to the masses at school, and I didnt need anymore publicity.

"You are such a freak, you dont even speak the same way as the rest of us! We all know you arent from Texas so where do you really come from?" The other boy says with floppy blond hair that covers his ears.

" Why would I tell you?" I say with a certain amount of spunk, which was truely an error because the one with the bolbous nose grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me up against a nearby tree.

"Why you ask? well first of all I can make your life a living hell, second of all you are just a measly looking girl with no friends and I can make sure it stays that way. You will wish you never even lived." he threatens with a smirk pulling at the sides of his mouth.

I really feel like making his nose crunch under my fist but I refrain from it and just spit in his swollen face. He lets me go and I pick up my bag and was about to swing it over my shoulder when I see a fist size rock hurtling toward my face. I dont duck in time so it grazes my cheek and leaves a scrape running below my eye. I scream in pain and feel the hot sticky blood run down into my mouth.

A tint of green shroudes my vision which happens every time I fight. Its been happening for as long as I could remember. Anger and Agitation flow through me and I am about to attack when Joseph comes around the corner.

He looks at the gash on my cheek and looks like he is silently contimplating whether to intervene or walk away as if nothing happened. He turns on his heels and is about to round the corner again when the boys start to laugh.

"Awww is wittle Joe coming to help the girl in distwess?" they double over with laughter and Joseph looks like he is about to explode. His fists clench and unclench.

He turns back around and punches the blond guy in the face and kicks the brunette guy in the groin. They were now doubled over in pain instead of laughter and that seemed to make me just a little bit more happy.

Joseph picks up my bag and says "Lets go, my mom is waiting in the car."

He starts to walk but I stand in my place. He looks at me expectingly but I firmly stand my ground.

" Why would you help me? you seem to dislike me half the time and ignore me the rest!" I question while looking him straight in his bright blue eyes.

He sets the bag down and runs his thin fingers through his blond hair. It was almost like a wall was crumbling. " I dont dislike you, you just came into my life at a tough time." he replies.

" And you dont think I have had a tough time? I was cast away from my home! no one wants me! and then I come into your home and you treat me the exact same way." I challenge with a stern look.  
He looks down at his hands and returns his eyes to mine. " Well im sorry that happened." he quietly says.

I cross my arms in exasperation and counter " On top of all that I start school with good expectations and then it turns into some place that I get teased for the way I say a phrase or speak in general!"

"School is hard physically and mentally. You will just have to get used to it, and for example, those guys are the school bullies. They terrorize everyone and will probably continue to do so especially after this little event." Joseph says seriously pointing to the ground.

" Well, we need to clean up your cheek before you go back to the car. Mom will freak if she sees that on your first day." He smiles with pearly white teeth but I dont return the gesture. He takes out a bunch of wadded up tissue from his pocket and pours a but of water on it from the water bottle stuck in the main pocket of my back pack.

He comes up to me and I reluctantly turn my face so he could clean the wound. His hands were precise and careful. The scratch burned a little and throbbed but nothing I couldn't handle. I had had worse injuries before.

When it was clean the wound could hardly be seen on the outside but I could still feel the bruise forming on the side of my face. We walked back to the car and he had my bag swung over his shoulder.

" If anything like that happens again please tell me and I will handle it. I have people who can deal with it and if not, then I will deal with it myself." Joseph said sincerely.

When we reached the car his mom was waiting in the front seat. We hopped into the back and she drove past the school and down the road where I had been attacked. The 2 guys were still there trying to recover but Lucy didnt seem to notice.

I couldnt imagine what would happen the next day at school. I hope it would be better but my gut tells me that it wont. Atleast I know that I can in some ways rely on Joseph, he seemed sincere when I talked to him, but I am not expecting much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, we really hope you enjoyed! Please comment what you thought of this, all constructive criticism is appreciated :)
> 
> \- @GraceRutherford549 & @loki_doki_394


End file.
